The present invention relates to a carton and a blank for forming a carton. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carton and a blank for forming a carton in which the carton has a top panel which may be easily sealed closed, opened for permitting access to the contents of the carton, reclosed for further shipping and storing of the carton and its contents, and removed for forming a dispensing tray for the contents thereof.
Typically, at a retail store, the goods are shipped in a paperboard carton. At the store, the carton must be opened in such a manner to expose the goods to facilitate the marking of the appropriate price thereon. Thereafter, the carton is usually reclosed and stored in a condition in which the contents are fully protected until needed. When needed, the carton must be opened in such a manner so that the contents may be easily dispensed therefrom. Thus, it is advantageous for a single carton to be capable of being easily sealed closed, opened to permit access to the contents of the carton for marking, reclosed for further shipping and storing, and formed into a dispensing tray.